Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Kolina Stevenson thought she was a normal girl with a recurring dream. A dream of Queen Hera and Hades hiding their twin daughters, she thought it was nothing, until Hermes has to take her to Olympus. She has a new identity, Anastasia and she has to go up against Gaia, Cronos, and her twin sister Evangelina the Goddess of Chaos. Has she mention that she hates being the Chosen One?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Greek Mythology. **

**Prologue**

Nobody told me, that I was the Chosen One. Nobody said that my parents were Gods. Nobody didn't even think to give me a name, so I name myself. I'm Kolina Stevenson, but my Goddess name is Anastasia. But I didn't find out until later much later. Time is running out, my mother is about to be executed, my father is missing, my half-siblings are turning against me, and my husband has been taking hostage until I agree to join the darkside. Romans and Greek demigods will collide, Gaia-the earth goddess- and Cronos are raising . Darker monsters will be created, and I, Anastasia the Goddess of Drama, will have to face my evil twin sister, Evangelina, the Goddess of Chaos. I wish somebody would have told me that saving the world was hard.


	2. Chapter one: The Recurring Dream

**I do not own Greek Mythology**

**Chapter One: The Recurring Dream**

The dream starts the same way it always does: a woman with long black hair is running down the street, and she glances over her shoulder. She is holding two babies, the one with the green eyes is crying.

"Shh, Evangelina," She whispered, then her red rose necklace starts to glow.

Evangelina's green eyes widden and reaches the necklace in awe. The woman softly smiles at Evangelina, before shifting her attention to the blue-eyed baby.

"Anastasia," she cooes.

Anastasia looks at the woman and gurgles happily in responds.

The woman smiles at her, "you sweet child."

"Hera?" Says a voice.

The woman identified as Hera looks up, "Hades?"

The man, Hades, steps out of the shadows; he has blackish brownish hair that stops at his shoulders with green eyes like Evangelina.

"What's going on?" Hades asks.

"We have to hide the twins, before Zeus finds out about them." Answers Hera.

"Where would they go?" Hades asks, "they are too powerful to hide. Wherever they go, Zeus'll go after them."

"That's why-Hades-that's why I thought we should take away their powers."

Hades looks shock. "No, we can't-Hera, what if-"

Hera stops him in mid-sentence, "we'll leave enough power in them, for them to pass off as demigods. Just like you said Hades, they're too powerful, it'll be dangerous if we let them keep their powers. Zeus and monsters will be after them, and I can't allow that."

Hades looks into her eyes and sigh, "fine."

"Here, take Evangelina." Says Hera, giving Hades, Evangelina. "I'll give them, their necklace that will make them demigods."

Hades took Evangelina and Hera touched her necklace with her free hand. The necklace glows and two necklaces appears into her hand. One was green, the other was blue. Hera hands Hades the green necklace, to put around Evangelina's neck; and she put the blue necklace around Anastasia's neck. The two necklaces started to glow as they drain the twin's powers, until they were left with demigod powers. Just as the necklaces finishes, a sound of thunder rumbles through the air. Hera and Hades glanced at each other.

"He knows," whispers Hera. "We have to leave, _now_."

"They can't be together," says Hades. "We have to seperate them."

Hera starts to rock Anastasia, and looks between the two girls, "Hades, we can't. It's bad enough that we have to take away their powers-"

"Hera, even without their divine powers, they are still very powerful together." Says Hades. "It's best if we seperate them."

Hera sighs and looks at the two, making a deicison, "Fine, Anastasia goes to the Greek side, and Evangelina goes to the Roman side."

Hades softly kissed Hera's lips and says, "They'll be safe."

"I hope so," she mutters.

Hera carassed Evangelina's face and kisses her on the cheek, a single tear slips down her face. She fears this will be the last time, she'll see them; that they would hate her for seperating them and abandoning them, but she had to they had to understand this. Hera starts to take away her hand, but Evangelina grabs one of her fingers. Hera wrestle her finger out of Evangelina's grasped before turning away.

"You take, Evangelina; I take, Anastasia." Says Hera, fighting back tears.

"Are you ok?" Hades asks.

Hera nods and takes a shaky breath, "Let's just get this over with."

Rushing down the street, Hera is rocking Anastasia to sleep. She glances behind her back two times, before settling Anastasia down. She kisses the top of Anastasia's head and whispers, "Good luck, Anastasia."

Hera looks up at the door, before knocking on the door. And she quickly runs off, and a dark figure takes her place.

"Good luck?" Says a raspy female voice.

There's a pause, before she gives a crackle of laughter. "Your dear mother, thinks good luck will save you. Oh dear little one, you are in trouble."

The dark figure reached to touch Anastasia, but then a blast of light, forced the woman to draw back her hand.

"Ah," the woman hissed. "No worries, be prepared little one: for when I raise, Olympus will fall, Chaos will rule again. Anastasia, the daughter of Hera and Hades, beware."

The dark figure disappears and the dream ends with a stream of light. That's when I woken up: "_Girl! Wake up..." _


	3. Chapter two: Normal Route

**I do not own Greek Mythology **

**Chapter Two: Normal Route**

"Girl! Wake up, Breakfast!" Called Chelsea Mallory, the orphanage owner.

I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, "I have a name!"

"Not from the papers, I got." Answered Chelsea.

I mumbled curses under my breathe, as I rolled out of bed. Walking down the stairs, I looked at the closed doors.

"Did you wake up, Justine, Lily, and Taylor?" I asked.

"They need their sleep, you on the other hand, are going to help the new girls with their chores." Answered Chelsea.

I gritted my teeth, _of course_, she loved the trio and she hated me so dearly, that I did both mine and their chores. I was about to walk into the kitchen, when Taylor pushed me out the way. "Your annoying voice woke me up, Dumb Mutt."

I glared at her, as I got up, "You know, Taylor, That there is a such thing as being polite, but then again you are a bitch."

She turned to me and narrowed her gray eyes, " don't get smart with me, idiot."

I shrugged, "just stating facts."

Before she could say anything, I heard Lily get into it with the new girl, Sally.

"We can finish this later." I said before going to save the new girl.

When I made it upstairs, Lily had pushed Sally on the floor.

"Hey Lils, leave her alone." I said.

Lily turned to me and sneered, "Or what, stupid?"

I sighed, "I do have a name."

"Last time I check, you need a birth certificate, and not your word." Snapped Lily.

"Til then, it's Kolina Stevenson, " I said, folding my arms. "Leave the girl alone."

"Wait until I tell Justine, you're butting in _again_." Snarled Lily, before disappearing.

I helped the girl up, "are you okay?"

"You didn't have to help me." Said Sally softly.

I heard it all before, the new girls didn't want me to protect them; they didn't want to appear weak. But Sally's explantation was different: "I don't want to get you into trouble."

I laughed bitterly, " I get into trouble regardless. I hope you get adopted immediately, I don't want to you to stay in this hellhole, like me."

Sally looked mildly confused, and could get her words out before Chelsea yelled, "Kolina!"

This was bad, they _never _called me by the name I chose for myself. I bide a good-bye to Sally, and went downstairs. I was greeted with a slapped across the face. I fell to the ground, the last time Chelsea hit me was when Justine lied and said I was the one that broke Chelsea's ugly Vase, when it was really her.

"So this is where you been going these passed seven years." Sneered Chelsea, the waving the paper in my face.

I held my cheek, "what are you talking about?"

"This." She said shoving the paper in my face.

My heart drop, my report card from Micheal's high school. I was close, _So close_.

"Go on, tell a lie. I have proof right here that you've been going to school."

"I did," I admit. "So I know my money. How else was I going to buy all those things for you? In order to work I had to have school experience."

It was a total lie. I went to school, to be normal, but to cover up I went to work, and brought them gifts. Chelsea stop to think about it, "you went to school, because the job, that you been at for seven years, needed you to have experience?"

Now any smart and reasonable person, would know that sound incredibly stupid. But hey, when you don't go to school stuff like that can get pass you easily, another reason why I went to school.

I nod, getting up, "bummer, right?"

"You're still in trouble. Starting cleaning the floors."

I groaned.

* * *

"Kolina, Kolina," said Justine, smacking her teeth.

I looked up and flipped back my bang, "what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," said Justine, sweetly. "I just heard you interfere with teaching the new girls, again."

I rolled my eyes, and went back to scrubbing the floor with a sponge.

"Why do you think, you're better than us, huh? Because you think that you pretty and you went school." Justine continued.

"I can't wait til I leave this place." I muttered

But, Justine heard it. "Ah, yes. Next year you'll be twenty, and you can leave."

I didn't answer, and she continue, "what are you going to do? Look for your mother?"

I ignored her, "you know, she doesn't want you."

I glanced up at her, "you don't know what you talking about."

"I mean, she did leave you here," said Justine. "Let's just face, Kolina, she didn't want you then, she doesn't want you _now__."_

A low blow, I looked down, I will not cry. Not in front of _her_.

"Leave me alone," I said.

She touched my necklace, "you know...you always have to give us something in order to leave this place. This will do nicely."

I slapped her hand away from my necklace, and gritted my teeth, "leave me alone."

Justine smirked, "did I strike a nerve?"

"Leave me alone," I growled. "Or do you want to scrub the floors?"

She left without another word. I went back to cleaning the floors, and silently cried. Maybe, maybe, Justine was right. What if my mother didn't want me? A few minutes later, there was knock on the door.

"Girl!" Chelsea yelled, "get the door."

"Alright!" I called back.

I threw the sponge into the bucket and wipe my hands on my jeans, while heading to the door. I wipe my tears away, fixed my ponytail, took a deep breathe before opening the door that would change my life...

**Please Review**


End file.
